The Other Serum
by Catsrawesome
Summary: Takes place after the vespers are defeated and nothing is going wrong... yet. DUH DUH DUH! There is a new serum, completely different from the first one. What happens when Amy becomes the first victim? Who will be next? What if the people who curse them are not completely evil? Rated T because all the cool fanfics are rated T... and because of a few curse words.
1. The Perfect Night

**HI! I usually do HOO stories, but this is a little different.**

**I am a little bad at doing romantic things like dates, so please take it easy on me.**

**I hope you like it!**

Amy's POV

I hate makeup.

That was the only thing on my mind as I apply (or at least try to apply) the mascara. Normally, I would revolt to wearing even a little lipstick, but tonight is different. Jake had asked me out, and tonight was the date. I don't know what Jake is planning, but I think it involves some sort fancy dinner.

After accidently getting the mascara in my eye (again), I just give up and wash it off. At least the dress is pretty. I was wearing a baby-blue dress that was just above my knees. After combing my long brown hair a little longer, I grab my purse and leave my room. I hear a knock on the door.

I rush downstairs, carrying my high-heel shoes. Running down the stairs in shoes like that is pretty much committing suicide. On the way down, I am stopped by my annoying brother, Dan.

"Well, looks like someone is going to the prom!" he jokes.

"Shut up," I grumble, "At least I look better than _you. _Have you _still _not changed shirts?"

"Nope," he replies, "I am still in a contest with Atticus. He is going _down!"_

"Uh huh," I reply, anxious to get to the door, "Please just let me through."

"What's the magic word?" he asks.

That was the final straw.

I grab Dan by the hand and yank his arm down, causing him to flip and fall on his back. I walk over him, taking care to step on him.

"That works too," I hear him grumble.

I get to the door and open it. Sure enough, it is Jake and Atticus. Atticus runs in, looking almost as bad as Dan. I am guessing that they are still in the middle of their little contest.

Jake, on the other hand, looks great. He is wearing jeans, a white shirt, and a dark blue jacket over it. His hair is neatly combed. Casual, yet neat. For a moment we just stare at each other. Then Jake breaks the silence.

"You look beautiful," he says in awe.

I blush a little.

"You look better." I manage to say.

"I don't think that's possible," he replies with a grin, "Now, shall we?"

He holds his hand out, which I accept. He leads me to his car.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll find out soon!" he teases.

I hate it when he does that.

After driving a while, we reach a trail that goes into some woods. Jake parks the car and helps me out, even though I don't need the help.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask again.

"Soon you will find out," he replies with the same smile.

After walking a while, we reach a small clearing. In the center is a blanket laid out with food.

"It's amazing!" I exclaim.

Jake blushes.

"I knew you didn't like anything fancy," he responded, "so this is the first thing I could think of."

"Well," I start, "it's perfect."

We sit down and begin to eat. The food is delicious, and we laugh and chat. We watch as, one by one, stars start to appear. We take turns pointing out constellations, and we then try to make some up. I laugh so hard when he points out a "constellation" that looks like a tap-dancing chicken.

The stars don't shine as much as his eyes.

We stare into each other's eyes for a while, not noticing the distance between us getting smaller. Soon, we were locked into a kiss.

It was pretty much the perfect date.

Amber's POV

I stare at the couple kissing in the clearing. We are high in the trees, so they don't notice me or my companions. I tuck a loose strand of red hair behind my ear.

"Which one are we doing again?" asks my younger sister Audrey. She was twelve, but with her blonde pig tails with pretty ribbons, she looked eight.

"We are doing both," replies my older sister Alexa, "We are just getting the girl first."

Alexa plays with the braid that her brown hair is plaited in. I can't admit I am nervous, too, but I am. They will hate us later, but it is for the best.

"Ok," I say, pulling out a checklist, "Is there almost no gas in the car?"

"Check," Alexa and Audrey reply in unison.

"Vial with serum?"

"Check."

"Needle?"

"Check."

"Bow and arrow?"

"Check."

"Ok," I finish, "We are all set."

**duh duh duh!**

**what do you think is going to happen next? please review and give me tip. if you review, I will give you a shout out! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome 3**


	2. Injected

**HI! this is a little short. I just wrote it to move the story along.**

**I hope you like it!**

Amy's POV

After we finished packing everything, we start walking to the car, hand in hand. We pay no attention to the blinking that is telling us that we are low on gas. Jake starts the car and we leave the trail.

Everything is going smoothly until we hit the highway. The car starts making weird noises and shudders. Only now do we notice that we are low on gas.

"Damn!" curses Jake, "How did I not notice it before? I was certain that I had filled the car with gas before I came to get you!"

"Don't worry," I say softly, "Look, a gas station is coming up. I have money-"

"No," interrupts Jake, "I will pay."

"Are you sure?"

He smiles at me.

"Yes."

We park in the gas station and Jake gets out a credit card from his wallet.

Of course, this particular gas station doesn't take credit. Out of all the gas stations in the world, we go to this one.

Coincidence? I think not.

But I am not thinking. All I am thinking about is how perfect tonight was. Jake apologized and ran into the store next to the gas station to get change.

I stand here. No one else is around. Usually, I would be suspicious.

But like I said before, I am not thinking. I don't see the shadow, pulling back the string of a bow.

The noise alerts me. I twist around, right when the arrow goes into my heart.

At first, I am too stunned to comprehend what just happened. Then I feel pain. Not just pain in my chest, but in my whole body. I try to get the arrow out, but I nearly faint when I see that it is not an arrow.

It is an injection.

Inside of it is some sort of bluish-white substance, going into my body. I try to move it, but it refuses to budge. I suddenly feel woozy. Does it have anything to do with the substance in the vial?

I suddenly see a shadow loom over me. No, three shadows.

All I could think was, _I am doomed_.

I heard a voice, obviously feminine.

"Music has power," I hear her say, "Use it."

And then my world goes black.

**and she dies. JKJKJK! she doesn't die! (I just spoiled it) LOL anyway please review and give me suggestions! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	3. The Effects

**Hi! I want to give Lukeskywal a shout out for reviewing this story twice! u don't need to ask for a shout out. I give shout outs to whoever reviews any of my stories.**

**I also want to give iamastar a shout out for following my story! thank you thank you thank you!**

**now, this is a little bit of a short chapter, but I thought it was interesting. I hope you like it!**

Amy's POV

When I wake up, I instantly remember what had happened. I am scared to open my eyes, for if I do, I will know if I had been taken prisoner, and if I have to share my stall with another prisoner.

Oh my god. Jake.

Did they get them too? Where is he? Slowly, I open my eyes.

I am in my room.

It is dark outside, so it must be night. I look at my watch. No apparent time had passed, but how did I get to my room? I fell where I had been injected. The needle isn't there. There also isn't any pain. I do feel some sort of energy, like I am on a sugar rush. I pull down my shirt a little and look at where I was injected. There is no scar or scab or bruise of any sort.

I do feel well rested, which makes no sense. I mean, I was only asleep for about a few minutes. How did I even get to my house so quickly? _Is _this even my house?

I look around. I see pictures of me with my family: me rock climbing with Hamilton, me doing nails with Sinead, me and my brother having a water fight (with a picture right next to it of Dan being chased by a very wet and very angry Ian). Ah, family.

I don't know how the enemy had gotten a hold of the pictures, or why they would want them, or who the enemy is. I don't even know if they are the enemy. But they have to be, or they never would have injected me.

Then it dawns on me: what is the effect of the serum? I look in the mirror. Same hair. Same eyes. Same figure. Nothing seems different about me.

Then I notice it. I don't seem different physically, but I am deadly pale. I am not in pain, but my skin is definitely whiter than it usually is.

I press my hand to my stomach. It scares me to know that something is happening in my body, and that I don't know what it is. Maybe it will kill me. Maybe it is like the first serum, which would give me strength and _then_ kill me. I don't know which is worse.

I still want to know where Jake is. It is twelve o'clock at night, and I would hate to just wake everyone up.

Oh well. I guess I will just have to wait until morning.

I get in my bed and immediately feel uncomfortable. I toss and turn, not being able to find sleep. Then I realize that I am too _hot_. That is odd, because I am using a light blanket because of summer. I guess it is pretty hot, but at _night_? I just give up the blanket and fall asleep within a few minutes.

I don't notice the layers of frost covering the windowsill.

**oooohhhhh! cliff hanger! don't worry, it will get good soon! please review. I will give a shout out to anyone who reviews or likes or follows or turns into a vampire or something interesting. u r awesome (especially if you can turn into a vampire :))**

**catsrawesome **


	4. Water into Energy

**HI! I didn't get any more reviews of follows or favorites, but oh well. please review. I love hearing from you.**

**this chapter is just to fill a few of the blanks in. I added a little humor at the end. I just love Nellie!**

**hope you like it!**

Amy's POV

When I wake up, it is morning. This time, I am not alone in the room.

"Jake!" I tackle him with a hug, "I was so worried about you!"

"About _me?"_ he seems angry, but not at me.

"I leave you alone for a few minutes and when I come back, you are unconscious! I thought you were dead!"

"But wasn't my heart beating?"

"No," he replies.

I gasp. I was _dead_?

"When did my heart start beating again?" I ask him.

"I don't know. All I _do _know is that I put you in your bed to try to heal you. You didn't wake up for a day. Then, I came back in here to check on you and your heart is beating just fine."

"Wait, a _day_?" I exclaim, "I thought it was just a few minutes! I woke up at about the same time I was knocked out. I guess it takes about a day for someone who has taken the serum to regain consciousness."

"Weird."

"Tell me about it."

Jake looks at me again.

"I think it is a little weird," he says, "That the people who got you would just knock you unconscious and then just leave you. Why didn't they kill you?"

"They injected me," I manage to say, "with some kind of serum. Not _the _serum, but one that might be even more powerful."

Jakes look of concern turns into a look of horror.

"Do you have any idea what it does?" he asks.

"I don't know. There hasn't really been any change. Although I think I look a little pale."

"I know. I noticed it, but I thought it was because you were dead."

I close my eyes. Maybe, if I concentrate enough, I will be able to feel the effects of the serum. Is it affecting me this very moment? Or has it already affected me? I don't really see the purpose of a serum that knocks someone out for a day and then turns them pale. Then I remember something else that was weird.

"I _did _feel really hot last night," I say.

"It is summer. It's supposed to be hot."

"Yeah, but at _night?"_

Jake thinks about it.

"It is a little strange."

"Do you think it has anything to do with the serum?" I ask him.

He looks at me.

"Maybe it is just a side effect. Maybe it is the whole purpose of the serum. I don't know."

He helps me out of bed. I didn't know how week I was until I fell out of my bed, clutching Jake for dear life.

"Don't worry," reassures Jake, "I got you."

With his help, I half walk, half ride Jake down the stairs and to breakfast. The kitchen is filled with the smells of Nellie's Cahill-famous waffles.

"Well, about time you woke up," says Nellie as I walk into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now."

As Nellie finishes making the waffles, she screams at the top of her lungs, "BREAKFAST!"

Dan and Atticus run down the stairs, _still _wearing the same outfit. Luckily, the smell of the waffles covers the smell of them.

Nellie sets a plate of waffles in front of me, along with a glass of water. As I drink the water, I immediately feel better. I didn't realize how dehydrated I had been. After I finish the water, I feel ready to climb a mountain.

I eat the waffles and down two more glasses of water. I feel like I had never been unconscious.

"Well, someone is thirsty," says Nellie as I ask for a fourth glass.

"Sorry. I guess I was really dehydrated," I say as Nellie once again fills the glass.

"Don't worry. Just drink up. You need your strength back."

I down the cup easily and feel more strength flow through my body. Then a thought enters my mind. Was _this _the purpose of the serum?

No. This can't be it. The people who injected me were _evil!_ They wouldn't want to do good for me…right?

After I am finished with breakfast, I run outside with my newfound energy, which now feels heavier than before.

**please please ****_please _****review! you know you wanna! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	5. Monster from Ice

**HI! I got a review from sinead39. thank you! this chapter is for you!**

**I know I am too obsessed with Frozen for my own good, but please take it easy on the reviews! **

**I hope you like this chapter.**

Amy's POV

I am sitting on a hill not far from home. I have been given a lot to think about.

_What is going on?_

_What was the serum?_

_What is it doing to me?_

_Am I going insane?_

_Will it kill me?_

_Will it give me power?_

_Who are the people who injected me?_

_Are they evil?_

I am in the middle of these thoughts when I hear someone walk towards me. The breaths that come from the person reveal that it is a boy who is coming, and that he is a teenager. It doesn't take a genius to know that it is Jake.

"Hi, Jake," I say, surprising him.

"How did you know it was me?" he asks.

"I just know you well."

"Well, about our date. I am sorry that it went so badly. I want to make it up to you. How about we go get pizza the night after tomorrow night?"

I am still a little nervous from that night, but I still smile and say, "Sure. Sounds great."

Jake smiles and then says, "Great! See you then!"

He runs down the hill. I pause for a moment and watch him run down. He is so sweet.

I suddenly feel very weird. It is like my skin is numb while pressure is put on it. Then I feel it: it is the air. It is _cold_.

That doesn't make any sense. It is summer. How could it be cold?

There is another weird thing: I am not bothered at all by the cold air. It actually feels really good. I wonder where the wind is coming from.

Then it hit me; the wind isn't coming towards me. It is coming _from _me. How is that possible? Does it have to do with the serum?

I start to panic. The more I panic, the colder the air gets. Soon, it is cold enough to be winter. I am shivering, but not from the cold. I then feel something rough. I get up, and I see that there is a fine layer of frost on the grass.

I look up. A single snowflake falls on my nose.

I run. I don't know where to go, or what I will do now.

But I think I know what the serum has done to me.

I run. I am trying to escape. Trying to escape from the monster the serum has created.

**I know it is short, but the chapters will get longer and much more interesting. please review and tell me what you think about this chapter! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	6. Let it Go

**HI! I got 4 more reviews! YAY! I got one from a guest named sinead39. are you the same one as before, or is it just the same name? either way, I am so glad you like my story!**

**I got three more reviews, a follow, and a favorite from Lukeskywal! u rock! thank you so much!**

**I also got a follow from detective conan forever. thank you!**

**anyway, this is my longest chapter yet! I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I hope you like it!**

Amy's POV

I tried everything.

I tried calming myself down. I tried using up all my powers to weaken me (I now regret all that water). I even punched myself about fifty times, as if I could knock the power out of me.

I am in the middle of my latest attempt. I am trying to fall asleep and wake up, telling myself that it was all a dream. But then I see the ice that fills my room, and I know that it is hopeless.

What am I going to do?

It has been two days since I discovered the horrors of the serum. I haven't told anyone; not even Dan or Jake. I fear that if I tell them, they will think I am some sort of freak.

I hear a knock on the door.

Oh no. I completely forgot.

Today is my and Jake's do-over date. You can't blame me for forgetting. Being cursed with dangerous ice powers does make it hard to remember stuff.

I frantically run to my closet. I search through the dresses until I find a plain sleeveless white dress, which I quickly slip on. I put my hair in a simple ponytail. I grab white sandals and slip them on.

I hear a knock again.

"Coming!" I yell.

I rush down the stairs. I run to the front door and open it. I see Jake, who looks like he was about to knock again. He is wearing jeans and a simple black T-shirt with a black jacket.

"Hey!" I say, trying to sound optimistic.

"Hey," he replies, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. So do you. I mean, not beautiful. I mean, not that you don't look good. You actually look great. I am just saying that you don't look beautiful, like as in girl beautiful. Not that you are a girl. Just the opposite. I mean, why would I date a girl? I mean, not like I am gay or anything and-"

Jake laughs.

"Well, someone is nervous. I'm not gonna bite!"

I know he won't. That isn't the reason I am nervous.

What if I lose it and accidently unleash my new powers? What if I hurt Jake? What if he thinks I am dangerous? What if he decides to dump me?

"Hey, you ok Ames?" asks Jake.

"Um, yes. Yes, I am fine."

"Ok. I have something for you!"

He reaches into his pockets and takes out a beautiful necklace. It has the letter 'A' on it with diamonds tracing the letter.

"It's beautiful," I manage to say as Jake puts the necklace on my neck. It sparkles as it settles on my chest.

"I am glad you like it," Jake replies, "You ready to go?"

"Yup," I say.

"OK, then let's go."

He holds out his arm. I take it, but with a little hesitation. We walk down to his car, and he once again helps me into shotgun seat. I don't accept it this time, but I pretend that I do it to tease him. As least it convinces him.

We drive down the road.

"Where are you taking me this time?" I ask him.

He smiles at me.

"It's a surprise!" he says.

"Why am I not surprised?" I mutter to myself.

"Wait, you can't _not _besurprised! That is the whole point of a surprise!"

"I didn't mean that I am not surprised because of the surprise. I mean that I am not surprised that there is a surprise, which I am going to be surprised about."

"Now you lost me."

We laugh. His laugh is easy, but mine is a little heavy. Maybe, if I get too emotional, like too happy or too sad, I might unleash my powers.

"Here, let me turn on the radio," says Jake.

He fiddles with the knob that controls the channels. I remember what the person who injected me said.

_Music has power._

Power is the last thing I want now.

"Um, can we please not have the radio on?" I ask.

"Why not?" he asks me, puzzled, "What's wrong with the radio?"

"Well, I am just not in a musicy type of mood."

"Is 'musicy' even a word?"

Again the laughter, and again the guilt of the amount of happiness.

Finally, we pull up in front of a huge building.

"Where are we?" I ask Jake.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

I look at the sign. It says 'Rose Petals'. I gasp.

"This is a very fancy restaurant!" I exclaim.

"Only the best for you," says Jake, smiling.

"It is also very expensive!"

"I managed to get enough money."

I can't help myself. I start tearing up. Jake takes it as a good sign and kisses me.

It is too much emotion.

As we break apart, I see snowflakes falling.

"Wait, what is this?" asks Jake.

He reaches up and touches a flake.

"Wait, is this _snow?_"

"I-I guess," I stammer.

This is my doing. I try to stop it. It is out of my control.

"Here," says Jake. He takes off his jacket and wraps it on my shoulders. It doesn't make a difference. I am not cold. Jake, on the other hand, is shivering.

"No, please. Take back your jacket. You are shivering."

"It is better that you being cold."

"But I am _not _cold! Don't you see? This is _my _fault!"

"This isn't your fault. It is just the weather."

I shake my head. He doesn't understand. I hear a crackling sound. It is coming from my feet. I look down and I see ice, forming from my feet. Jake looks completely dumbstruck.

_No. This can't be happening. No. Not possible._

I do the only thing I can think of. I run.

"No, wait!" I hear Jake behind me. I don't listen. I keep running.

I don't hear anything. I am not conscious of the pounding of my feet. I am not conscious of the tempest of snow trailing behind me. I am not conscious of the distance I am putting between myself and civilization. I am not conscious of the mountains rising before me.

I am only conscious of my beating heart.

After running for what seems like hours, I am near the top of the mountain. As I stop, the tempest stops and settles on the ground. The ground is now partially covered with snow, and the snow is still falling.

_Music has power_.

I now know how Elsa from frozen feels. She runs for freedom. She runs to keep everyone safe from her.

_Music has power_.

Elsa is who I have become. I am the ice queen. I am powerful. I am dangerous.

_Music has power._

I remember how free Elsa felt after she ran away. I remember her joy when singing 'Let it Go'.

_Music has power._

Let it Go.

The song fills every piece of my body. The flakes fall harder now. I suddenly hear the music in my mind.

Then, I realize that it is _not _in my mind. I look at the flakes falling. As each note is played, a snowflake glows, as if the music is coming from the snow.

Then I realize that it is.

I find myself one with the music. I feel powerful. I feel free. I start to sing.

_The snow __glows white on the mountain tonight,  
>not a footprint to be seen.<br>A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
>The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.<br>Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried._

I am shivering, but not from the cold.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see.  
>Be the good girl you always have to be.<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
>Well, now they know!<em>

I release my magic. The tempest once again forms, slowly swirling around me.

_Let it go, let it go!  
>Can't hold it back any more.<em>

I let my power take form. I release small amounts of snowflakes from my pale hands.

_Let it go, let it go!  
>Turn away and slam the door.<br>I don't care what they're going to say.  
>Let the storm rage on.<br>The cold never bothered me anyway._

I grab the coat Jake gave me and unclip it, letting it fly away.

I reach a cliff, but I don't let it get in my way. It is going to take more than a cliff to stop me. It certainly didn't stop Elsa.

_It's funny how some distance,  
>makes everything seem small.<br>And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all  
>It's time to see what I can do,<br>to test the limits and break through._

I conjure up a staircase, just like Elsa had.

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me.  
>I'm free!<em>

_I start running up the staircase, the stairs growing larger as I run._

_Let it go, let it go.  
>I am one with the wind and sky.<br>Let it go, let it go.  
>You'll never see me cry.<br>Here I'll stand, _

Once I get to the top, I place my foot firmly on the ground. A snowflake made of ice forms beneath my foot, growing larger as I sing.

_and here I'll stay.  
>Let the storm rage on.<em>

I raise my arms, me rising as I do so. I watch my castle form, just as Elsa's had.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground.  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

I grab the necklace that Jake gave me and rip it off. Sure, it is beautiful, but it now only serves as a reminder of him.

_I'm never going back; the past is in the past!_

I fling it from me as hard as I can. I sails through the air and through a window. It falls, forever gone.

_Let it go, let it go.  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn.<em>

I take my hair out of my ponytail, letting it fall loose. I run my fingers through it a few times, turning a few strands white-blond. I then let the snow engulf me, rising to form a beautiful blue dress that brushes my feet. My sandals turn into small blue heals made from ice.

_Let it go, let it go_

I fling my arms back, forming a cape that is lighter than air.

_That perfect girl is gone  
>Here I stand, in the light of day.<em>

I walk onto the balcony, watching the sun rise. I must have run longer than I thought.

_Let the storm rage on!  
>The cold never bothered me anyway...<em>

I shut the doors, locking out the rest of the world.

I am Elsa.

I then remember the flaw that she made when she created her castle.

Defense.

She did breathe life into Olaf. I wonder if I could do something similar.

I bring my hands into my chest. Then I fling them forward, letting loose a jet of ice. The ice forms into three wolves. I don't know why I do it. I breathe into the air in front of them, watching my cold breath floats into their faces.

I now know where the phrase 'breathe life into them' comes from.

The wolves blink a few times, and then bow. I return the gesture by nodding my head.

"Your majesty," they say in unison.

Your majesty. I like that.

"My orders are to defend this castle. No one will enter it. Understand?"

They all nod their heads, and then stalk off downstairs to guard the entrance.

Maybe, just as a precaution?

I repeat the action, this time forming the body of a snowy leopard. I breathe life into her, and she blinks and bows.

"I appoint you, Chief Sasha of our defense forces. You are in charge of all the animals."

"Yes, your majesty. Although I wonder: there are only three animals. Is it necessary to appoint someone in charge of only three animals?"

I feel my lips form the first easy smile I have done in days.

"Don't worry. There will be _many _more animals."

"Of course, your majesty."

Sasha runs off down the stairs. I think about any new additions to the castles.

This is the end of the life of Amy Cahill.

It is the beginning of the life of Lucy Whiteswift.

Alexa's POV

The sun is creeping through the tree tops, giving us enough light to see what we are doing, but not enough for anyone to see and identify us.

I stare at the grave that rests beside us. Engraved on the tombstone is the name 'Natalie Kabra'.

"Alexa, are you _sure _this will work?" asks Audrey.

"Trust me," I reply, "If the serum does what it is supposed to do, then it will work."

Amber jabs the shovel into the dirt that encases Natalie. After a while, a hand is revealed. We manage to pull Natalie out.

"Ok, are you ready?" asks Amber.

"Ready," Audrey and I chorus.

I give the injection to Amber. This time, the serum is a dark blue, instead of white. Amber sits next to Natalie, pointing the tip of the needle at Natalie's stomach. Then, the needle pierces Natalie's heart.

Once all the serum is in Natalie's body, we remove the needle.

"So, according to you, since Natalie is dead, the serum should take effect immediately?"

"Yup," I reply, "It should also resurrect her."

As if answering me, Natalie groans in her sleep. My two sisters stare at her, dumbstruck.

"Well, I'll be," said Amber.

"What can I say, I'm a genius."

We all laugh. Natalie groans, this time louder.

"Ok," says Amber, "We show her where the castle is, and show her that music has power."

"Right."

Amber places a hand on Natalie's forehead. The spot where the contact is made glows white for a moment, and then the glow fades.

"Let's go before she wakes," said Audrey.

"Good idea," I say.

We run, leaving Natalie. As soon as we leave, vanishing practically into thin air, Natalie Kabra opens her eyes.

**CLIFF HANGER! I am sorry. I am so mean! please review and give me suggestions! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	7. Back from the Dead

**HI! I want to thank sinead39 for again reviewing, even if it was to tell me that the other sinead39 was her too. I also want to thank Lukeskywal for reviewing. No, Amy is not a vampire (although that is actually a good guess) and no, I am not following the storyline of frozen. it was just that one chapter.**

**anyway, this is from Natalie's point of view. she will be alive throughout the rest of the story. I hope you like it!**

Natalie's POV

Where am I?

I open my eyes and see the sunrise in the distance. Or is it a sunset? I don't know. Everything is fuzzy. Then I remember. I grabbed the beam and hit the Doomsday device. Wasn't I electrocuted? Didn't I die? Why can't I remember?

I do know one thing: a castle, and I know exactly where to find it. Someone there has answers.

I sit up. I find my outfit dirty, and a hole next to me. Was I _buried? _I see my name on the tombstone and nearly faint. So I _was_ dead. How am I alive now if I was dead?

Am I hallucinating? I _feel _alive. I also feel powerful. I look at my clothes again, and this time with disgust.

_I can't wear this! _ I think to myself, _I need to wash off._

I get on my feet and start running. I don't tire out or fall down. I keep running. My burning lungs are real. My heavy breathing is real. My pounding feet are real. My beating heart is real. Maybe I am alive.

I stop at a stream. I get on my knees and splash the cold water on my face, making me feel more alive. I rub the water on my clothes, getting some of the dirt out. I suddenly hear music.

I turn around. Where is the music coming from? I hear it again, this time louder. I realize it is coming from the stream.

Hesitantly, I tap the water. A note rings out like I tapped a piano instead of the water. I touch a different part of the water. A slightly lower key is played.

Maybe I don't have to tap the water to play it.

I imagine the water, and the music pouring from it. I hear music, this time in a song. I stare at the water. In different parts of the water, ripples would form, glowing as it plays a note. Soon, it starts playing one of my favorite songs, and I can't help but sing. I mean, there's no harm in that, right?

Right?

_I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

I remember one other thing besides the location of the castle. A voice, in my head, telling my three words:

_Music has power._

Well, there is music. Maybe, now I have power?

_My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet<em>

I slowly approach the river. I feel its currents. I feel the water.

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<br>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

I thrust my hands up.

_But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cry  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

The water swirls around like a Las Vegas water show, almost like it has a mind of its own. Only one thing though: I am that mind. Once I finish the chorus, I let the water settle down. I feel different. I feel like I am water. I need to keep moving.

_When laying with you  
>I could stay there, close my eyes<br>Feel you here, forever  
>You and me together, nothing gets better<em>

Maybe, if I can control the water, can I walk on it? It's worth a shot.

_Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<br>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

Before I regain my sanity, I run, the deep water splashing like I am running in a puddle.

_But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

As I run, I feel the water claim me, like I am completely submerged in its warm embrace. Then I realize that a swirling mass of water is following me, making me look like I have a watery cape.

_I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where I felt something die, 'cause I knew that  
>That was the last time, the last time<em>

It starts to get colder. But adrenalin replaces the cold.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door  
>As if that heart you caught is still waiting for you<br>Even now when it's already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you<em>

_I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

I close my eyes. I am flying. I am free.

_I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where I felt something die  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh<br>Oh, oh_

I hear a crackle under my feet. I look down and find the water is partially frozen. I laugh, for ice is what I am looking for. I must be getting close.

_Let it burn, oh  
>Let it burn<br>Let it burn_

As I finish the song, I see a sky scraper in the distance. Am I going the wrong way? Then I realize that it isn't a skyscraper. It is the top of a castle.

I run faster, my cold becoming adrenalin, and my adrenalin becoming water.

**Remember: amy/lucy now has security, so how do you think Natalie will manage to get into the castle? please review. u r awesome!  
>catsrawesome <strong>


	8. Intruders

**HI! I got a review from a guest named fieryjunior35. are you the same person who reviewed my story? are you also fieryjunior1? and to the other guest, luckily Isabel will not come to life and destroy the castle. only Natalie will be resurrected.**

**I hope you like this chapter! it is probably one of my best so far!**

Amy's POV

By now, I have a full system running.

I have about fifty more wolves for defense. Sasha is still the chief, but I also made about six more snowy leopards. I also made a bunch of other animals for fun. The castle is filled with rabbits, cats, dogs, and millions of birds. Some birds are for defense, like hawks and vultures. Others are meant just to scout the area by sky, like crows and ravens. Most of them are to carry messages. But I do my best to treat all of them fairly. I feel like Snow White.

Only my closest animals, like Sasha or Oliver, who is an eagle and my head messenger bird, call me Lucy. No one calls me Amy. That is behind me. Everyone else calls me Your Majesty.

Now I really feel like a queen. I don't have a crown, but my dress and cape are signs that I am royalty. I even made a cape for Sasha, since she is like the queen when I am not in charge.

Sasha has become my companion. I have told her everything, and she has been a great listener. She is probably the wisest of all the animals, and gives great advice. That is why I love her so much.

I don't have a thrown, but I made myself a bed on the top level. I spend most of my time gazing out of my balcony. I look at the sky, watch the weird cloud formations, pretend that nothing happened. I pretend that I am a normal girl. I pretend that I was never injected. It is hard to pretend that, being surrounded by snow.

The area around the castle for about a two mile radius is covered completely with multiple feet of snow. I now dwell in a winter wonderland. I like watching the sun shine on the snow, making it sparkle. It feels…magical. Not like I created the snow. It looks like it came out of a fairytale. And fairytales always have happy endings.

This is not a fairytale.

"Your Majesty."

I turn around. Standing there is Sasha, bowing. I smile at her.

"For the last time, you don't have to call me that!"

"Of course. Forgive me," says Sasha.

That is another thing I love about her. Even though all of my subjects (is that what I should call them?) are very loyal, but no one is as loyal as Sasha. Knowing that I created her almost makes me feel that the serum has not created a complete monster.

Almost.

"Is there something you wish to report?" I ask her.

"No, Your- I mean, Lucy. I was just wondering. You seem very depressed. I suggest that you go out there. Why don't you have a little fun? You have been working very hard."

"I can't just desert my subjects."

"I will take care of everything while you are gone. Go ahead."

Sasha smiles, her fangs partially visible. I smile back.

"If you insist. I now appoint you in charge."

Sasha bows and exits the room.

I look at myself in the mirror I have made. I am tempted to say '_Mirror mirror, on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?' _But like I said before, this is not a fairytale.

If I am going for a walk, a dress does seem like an unworthy choice of clothing. I wave my hands. My dress rises from the bottom, stopping at my knees. I jerk my hands down, coating my legs in ice to form leggings. I slip my feet out of my shoes. The snow will not harm my bare feet, and I won't be hurt by the icy cold. I quickly braid my hair to keep it out of my face.

I run down the stairs, excited. As I run, I see cats and dogs stare at me, bowing. I wave at them, surprising them, but nonetheless making them smile. A few of the dogs run beside me, and I laugh. When I get to the exit of the castle, I push open the doors, letting in the sunlight. I close my eyes as the sun hits my face. I look at the scene before me. It looks like it came from a painting, with the snow covering everything and the mountains in the distance. There is no sign of civilization.

Just like a fairytale.

I run to the side of the castle. After finding a place where there is enough room, I slowly raise my hands. A structure about the size of a one-story house rises from the ground. I add a roof and walk inside. After attending to the details, I walk outside. I bring my hands in and jerk them forward, sending a blast of ice in front of me. The ice forms the bodies of ten horses. I quickly add wings to five of them, leaving the rest to be regular horses. I breathe life into them and they whinny. I can sense their joy. I lead all but one horse, one of the winged ones, into the stables. I mount the last one.

"I name you Starburst," I say to the horse.

"Starburst," says the horse, "I like it. Are you ready, princess?"

"Call me Lucy," I say, not fazed by the fact the horse can talk, "Let's ride."

I grab the reins and flick them, sending Starburst galloping forward. I grip the reins tighter, panic filling my mind. Soon, I become accustomed to the rhythm of Starburst's running and find myself enjoying the ride. I laugh, the thrill of the ride replacing my panic.

I suddenly see a cliff ahead. Instead of turning back, I push Starburst harder, making her go faster. The horse's wings unfold on either side of her. As soon as we reach the summit, Starburst leaps of the edge. She extends her wings, making us glide. After flapping them a little, we soar higher and higher. I see the landscape before me. I have an amazing view from my balcony, but nothing compares to this. I let go of the reins and flings both of my arms out like they are wings, matching Starburst's and helping us glide. I feel the wind blowing in my face, making my cape flow behind me like it has a mind of its own. I feel free, just like I had when I made my castle.

I remember the fear I experienced when I lost control. I remember the look on Jake's face. He must have told someone by now. Maybe Nellie, who must be overcome with worry. Maybe Dan, who would not believe him at first, but will then understand that Jake is being serious.

The tears start to fall. This is supposed to make me happy! It isn't supposed to bring up bad memories!

Whether it is supposed to or not, it is.

"Starburst. Take me back please," I say, trying not to sound to upset.

"Are you ok?" Starburst asks me.

"I'm fine. I just would like to go back home. Thank you for the ride. It was amazing."

"My pleasure."

Starburst aims back the way we came. I close my eyes. When I open them, I see the castle. But something is wrong. Birds are flying all around the castle. An eagle flies toward me. I recognize him as Oliver.

"Lucy!" he says when he get close, hovering a few feet from my head, "Thank goodness you are here! We have urgent news!"

"What is it?" I ask.

"We have sighted a person coming in this direction."

"Out _here?_ Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I sigh. After some thought, I say, "Let the person be… for now. If she sees the castle, escort her to me. I will erase her memory. Then I will have one of my pegasi drop her off in a city nearby."

"Are you sure it is within your power?"

"After all I have managed to do, I don't doubt it. Now please alert everyone else. Tell them there is nothing to worry about."

"As you wish."

Oliver flies toward the castle. Soon, the flock of birds shrinks until there is not even a speck around the castle. I fly Starburst to the stables and dismount her. After she is in her stall, I start to head to the castle. As I walk back, I get rid of the leggings and make my dress back to its usual length. I take my hair out of my braid, ruffling it as I walk through the doors. I am greeted by Sasha.

"Welcome back. How was it?" she asks.

I manage to smile.

"It was great. I guess I really did need some fresh air. Thank you."

"No problem. You did hear about the person coming this way, right?"

"Yes," I reply. I repeat my instructions to Sasha, and she seems satisfied by them.

"Very well. I will keep watch."

"Thank you. I will be upstairs."

I walk up the flight of stairs and flop onto my bed. At least I have a lot to think about. It distracts me from other thoughts, most which are much less pleasant than the current ones.

**Please review! I love hearing from you! thank you again if you have already reviewed. you are awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	9. The Ice Queen

**HI! thank you Lukeskywal for reviewing again! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have now like ten fanfictions running and I have to update all of them! thank you for being so patient!  
>so anyway, the point of views switch constantly between Natalie and Amy. they finally meet up! I hope you like it!<strong>

Natalie's POV

There it is.

It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The light shines off the blue ice, making it shine. Everything is perfect. There is not a flaw.

You may think I am obsessed with ice. You are wrong. I am obsessed with castles.

The water trailing me is gone. It froze a little after I saw the ice. I am shivering. Luckily, I woke up wearing a long sleeve dress. My legs are bare, and I don't have any shoes on, but it could be worse. I was a little more concerned about the fact that I woke up next to a tombstone with my name on it.

Anyway, I start running faster, despite the pain in my numb feet. Soon, I am standing right in front of the castle.

For a second, I just stare at the massive structure looming above me. It is so tall that I can't see the top. Maybe that has to do with the sun in my eyes.

My hesitation was a mistake.

I hear a growl behind me. Of course, like an idiot, I turn around. Standing there, with her teeth bared, is a snowy leopard. Standing behind her are about ten wolves.

How could I be so stupid? Of _course _there would be some kind of defense for this castle!

"Um, hi," I manage to say.

The snowy leopard growls louder. Then, she does the last thing I expected her to do: she speaks.

"If I didn't have my orders, I would kill you now," she says, "but I was ordered by the Ice Queen herself to escort you to her."

I let out a sign a relief. I am _not _going to die! Unfortunately, the leopard can read minds.

"You aren't going to be killed _yet. _If you disrespect Her Majesty, you will feel my wrath if she didn't get you first."

I nod.

"Follow me."

She walks up the stairs leading up to the castle. I try to let the wolves go first, but they just growl, so I start up the stairs. The ice is cold, of course, but surprisingly not slippery. Now that my feet are not buried in snow, I manage to get a good look at them. They are red. I guess that is to be expected.

The doors are opened by two more wolves. I walk into the castle and get a big surprise. There are millions of animals. There are cats roaming the castle, dogs running and playing with each other, rabbits hopping around, and birds singing. None of them get into fights. It is so peaceful.

They all stare at me. I try not to focus on them. It isn't as hard as it seems. The castle is _huge_, and there is so much to see. There appears to be a second level, which much be where we are heading.

"Um, what will happen to me up there?" I ask the snowy leopard.

"The queen will erase your memories and send you to a city."

"WHAT!?" I exclaim.

"Well, we can't just let news of this castle get to everyone," the leopard says like it was obvious.

"But I won't tell anyone about this place! I promise!"

"We can't take any chances."

"How about I make you a bet?" I say.

Everyone stops what they are doing. The snowy leopard thinks about it for a few seconds.

"Alright. How about this. If you can get the queen to sing, then we will let you go without taking your memories. If you do blab, then you will be killed. If you don't get the queen to sing, then we will take your memories."

"Deal."

I shake the leopard's hand. Everyone looks at me expectantly.

Wait, how am I going to do this again?

I think about it. Well, I do like singing along with someone else. Maybe, if I sing, the queen will sing along?

Ice is water. Maybe, I can make music from the ice. It is worth a try.

_Uh!_

Everyone backs away from me. I smile. The walls of the castle shimmer, music coming from the walls.

_Mmm, yeah.  
>La la la la laaa<br>Uh!_

**Natalie: **_Hey, boy you never had much game  
>Thought I needed to upgrade<br>So I went and walked away way way_

_Uh!_

_Now, I see you've been hanging out  
>With that other girl in town<br>Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

_Uh!_

Amy's POV

I saw the person come in the castle. It was a girl, one who looked strangely familiar. At least if I knew her, she wouldn't recognize me. My hair was half blonde, my eyes were now icy blue because of my powers, and I was deadly pale. I head the person talk to Sasha. I don't know what they are talking about, but whatever the person said made the whole room silent. Then I hear the music. The singer is obviously good.

**Natalie: **_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>And now you're doing them with her<br>Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>You got me, got me like this<em>

_Uh!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
>And everywhere we went, come on!<br>And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
>You got me, got me like this<em>

_Uh!_

I find myself singing along. I also find myself enjoying it.

**Both: **_Boy you can say anything you wanna  
>I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back_

**Natalie: **_Uh!_

**Both: **_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
>Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back_

**Natalie: **_Uh!_

I absent mindedly change into the same outfit I went riding in. I start to dance.

Natalie's POV

To my amazement, I start to hear someone singing by the time I get to the chorus. I enjoy the looks of shock on everyone's faces. The queen, surprisingly, has an amazing voice._  
><em>_  
><em>**Natalie: **_Please, this ain't even jealousy (_**Amy: **_jealousy)_

**Natalie: **_She ain't got a thing on me (_**Amy: **_a thing on me)_

**Natalie: **_Tryin' to rock them ugly _

**Both: **_jeans jeans jeans_

**Amy: **_Uh_

**Natalie: **_You clearly didn't think this through  
>If what I've been told is true (<em>**Amy: **_is it true?)  
>You'll be crawling back like <em>

**Both: **_boo hoo hoo_

**Amy: **_Uh_

**Natalie: **_Remember all the things that you and I did first? (_**Amy: **_What, what)  
>And now you're doing them with her<br>Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
>You got me, got me like this<em>

**Amy: **_Uh_

**Natalie: **_And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
>And everywhere we went, come on!<br>And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
>You got me, got me like this<em>

**Natalie: **_Uh_

**Both: **_Boy you can say anything you wanna  
>I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back_

**Natalie: **_Uh_

**Both: **_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
>Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>Wa-want you, want you back_

**Natalie: **_Uh_

Amy's POV

I start running down the stairs. I need to find out who is singing. She sounds young, but she has a strong voice.

**Amy: **_Ooh_

**Natalie: **_I thought you'd still be mine, When I kissed you goodbye_

**Both: **_uh oh uh oh_

**Amy: **_Ooh_

**Natalie: **_And you might be with her, but I still had you first _

**Both: **_uh oh uh oh_

I see the person. I can't believe my eyes. It's _Natalie!_ But, she can't be alive! She died!

Don't jump to conclusions just yet. Don't ruin the moment.

Natalie's POV

The queen is _young!_

I didn't expect the queen herself to come down, but she did. She doesn't look that much older than sixteen. She has ice-blue eyes and hair that is half blonde and half brown, which is a few inches above her waist. I kept singing through my shock.

**Natalie: **_Remember all the things that you and I did first  
>And now you're doing them with her<br>Remember all the things that you and I did first, Yo_

**Amy: **_Remember all the things that you and I did first  
>And now you're doing them with her<br>Remember all the things that you and I did first You got me got me like this_

The queen's face breaks into a huge smile. Her eyes look softer, more like snow and less like ice.

_(__**Amy: **__ooooooohhhhhhhh!)_

**Natalie: **_Boy you can say anything you wanna  
>I don't give a sh, no one else can have you I want you back, I want you back<br>Want want you, want you back (_**Amy: **_oh oh, oh oh, yeah)_

**Natalie: **_Uh!_

**Both: **_I broke it off thinking you'd be crying  
>Now I feel like sh looking at you flying<em>

**Amy: **_I want you back, I want you back  
>Want want you, want you back (<em>**Natalie: **_I want you back!)_

**Amy: **_Uh!Ohh_

**Natalie: **_want you back, want you back  
>Want want you, want you back<em>

**Natalie: **_Uh!_

**Amy: **_Ohh_

**Natalie: **_want you back, want you back  
>Want want you, want you back<em>

**Amy: **_Uh!_

I smile at the queen.

**Natalie: **_Does tis sound like a hellicopter_

The queen finishes the line for me.

**Amy: **_Brrrrrrrrrrrr_

The queen smiles, looking me over. I try to stay still, like she is a dog who will attack at the slightest movement. The queen's eyes are filled with emotion. Why would I trigger emotion in the queen? After a moment, she speaks.

"Natalie?"

My jaw drops.

"How do you know my name?" I ask her.

Now it was _her _turn to be surprised.

"But I thought you were dead!"

"So I _was _dead!" I say, "I woke up next to a tombstone with my name on it. I didn't know what was going on, but in my mind were two things: the location of this castle, and a voice in my head saying that music has power."

If it is possible for the queen to look any paler, she does.

"Natalie, did anything strange happen to you on the way here?"

"Well, yes. I was able to control water."

Everyone in the room gasps. The queen looks horrified.

"Everything makes sense now," she says.

"What makes sense?" I ask her.

She looks at me with pity.

"You have been injected."

"Injected with _what?"_

She sighs.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" she says.

"Of course I don't recognize you! I have never seen you in my life! Stop straying off topic!"

"You have seen me. More times than you can count."

She runs her hands through her hair. The blonde streaks magically disappear. Now that they are gone, she does look a little familiar. She closes her eyes. When she opens them, I let out a gasp. Instead of blue eyes, they are jade green.

It's Amy.

**You don't know how hard it was doing that song! anyway, how do you think Natalie will react to this? please review! I love hearing from you! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	10. Newfound Friendship

**Hi! we have officially reached the double digits!**

**To Lukeskywal: thank you so much for suggesting a song. I will definitely use it in later chapters.**

**I also want to thank Alivia don't ask for reviewing 11 TIMES! thank you so much! u r amazing.**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

Natalie's POV

When Amy reveals herself, I think I am dreaming.

Maybe I really am dead.

"Hi," says Amy with a small smile, "How has death been?"

I am tempted to laugh. This is _definitely _not the Amy I am used to.

"How did this happen?" I ask her.

Amy frowns.

"That is a long story."

She tells me the whole story, of how she was going on a date with Jake and how she got injected, and how I must be injected too.

"So you can control water?" she asks me.

"Yes. I don't know how long I was able to. What is your power?"

Amy smiles again, and closes her eyes. Then she raises her arms. Snow starts falling.

"I have the power to control snow and ice."

"So you are like Elsa?"

Amy laughs.

"I guess I am. And I am guessing you are Ariel? Inject a few more people and we will have all the Disney Princesses!"

"Since when did you get it?"

"Get what? My powers?"

"No. A sense of humor."

Amy laughs again.

"The thirty-nine clues do happen to dampen someone's humor."

She frowns again.

"I am so sorry," I say, looking down.

"Don't be. You didn't do this. You are actually a victim."

"I mean before. I-I tr-tried to…"

I burst out crying. Amy walks over to me and hugs me.

"It's ok. That is behind us. Don't worry."

She looks me right in the eyes.

"Maybe we can start over?"

I stare back.

"Really? You want to be friends?" I ask her.

She smiles.

"I believe that you deserve a second chance."

I smile back.

"Come on!"

She starts running up the stairs. As she runs, she runs her hands through her hair, turning it partially blonde again. After blinking her eyes a few times, they turn blue. Her outfit stays the same. I run after her.

Once we get to the top, she sits on the bed. After waving her hands a little, a shape starts forming in her hands. It grows into the shape of a guitar. She tunes it as I catch my breath.

"I didn't know you played," I tell her.

"There is a lot you don't know about me," she says, winking.

She soon starts strumming it, music flowing through the strings. I recognize the song, and I start rapping.

**Natalie:** _Yo,_

_My best friend best friend till the very end  
>Cause best friends best friends don't have to pretend<br>You need a hand and I'm right there beside you  
>You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you<br>'Remember the time-time-times sneaking out the house  
>All of the time-time-times that you had your doubts<br>And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
>We got something you can't undo-do<em>

_(_**Natalie:** _Laugh!) _

**Amy: **_Laughing so damn hard_

_(_**Natalie:** _Crash) _

**Amy: **_Crashed your dads new car_

_(_**Natalie:** _All) _

**Amy: **_All the scars we share  
>I promise, I swear<em>

**Both:**_Wherever you go just always remember  
>That you got a home for now and forever<br>And if you get low just call me whenever  
>This is my oath to you<em>

_Wherever you go just always remember  
>You're never alone, we're birds of a feather<br>And we'll never change no matter the weather  
>This is my oath to you<em>

**Natalie:** _I know I drive you crazy, hmm..._

**Both: **_sometimes_

**Natalie:** _I know I call you lazy, and that's _

**Both: **_most times_

**Natalie:** _But you complete me, and that's _

**Both: **_no lie_

**Natalie:** _You are my tuxedo, and I'm your _

**Both: **_bow tie_

**Natalie:** _We in the car sing sing singing _

**Both: **_our song_

**Natalie:** _Rocking the building,_

**Both: **_tear it down_

**Natalie:** _like we King Kong  
>And in my eyes you can do-do<em>

**Both: **_no wrong_

**Natalie:** _You got a best friend? Sing, sing along_

_(_**Natalie:** _Laugh!) _

**Amy: **_Laughing so damn hard_

_(_**Natalie:** _Crash!) _

**Amy: **_Crashed your dad's new car_

_(_**Natalie:** _All!) _

**Amy: **_All the scars we share  
>I promise, I swear<em>

**Both:**_Wherever you go just always remember  
>That you got a home for now and forever<br>And if you get low just call me whenever  
>This is my oath to you<em>

_Wherever you go just always remember  
>You're never alone, we're birds of a feather<br>And we'll never change no matter the weather  
>This is my oath to you<em>

_(_**Amy: **_ohhh) _

**Natalie:** _I'll never let you go_

_(_**Amy: **_ohhh) _

**Natalie:** _Whoa_

**Amy: **_this is my oath to you_

_(_**Amy: **_ohhh) _

**Natalie:** _Just thought that you should know_

_(_**Amy: **_ohhh) _

**Natalie:** _Whoa_

**Amy: **_this is my oath to you_

_(_**Natalie:** _Yeah!)_

**Amy: **_Wherever you go just always remember  
>That you got a home for now and forever<em>

**Both:**_And if you get low just call me whenever_

**Amy: **_This is my oath to _

**Both:**_You!_

_Wherever you go just always remember  
>You're never alone, we're birds of a feather<br>And we'll never change no matter the weather  
>This is my oath to you<em>

_(_**Amy: **_ohhh) _

**Natalie:** _You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah_

_(_**Amy: **_ohhh)_

**Natalie:** _Whoa_

**Amy: **_this is my oath to you_

_(_**Natalie:** _ohhh) _**Amy: **_Wherever you go just always remember_

**Amy: **_You're never alone, we're _

**Both:**_birds of a feather_

_(_**Natalie:** _ohhh)_** Amy: **_And we'll never change no matter the weather_

**Amy: **_This is my oath to _

**Both:**_you_

I feel like the oath is real. I feel like Amy really is my friend.

"Amy, I know that you don't want people to know who you really are, so what should I call you?"

She smiles.

"If anyone is around, call me Lucy."

"Got it."

"But if we are alone, you can call me Lucy."

I smile. It shows the trust we have just formed.

"I will make you a bed over here," says Amy. She raises her hand, and a King-Sized bed appears.

"Is that entirely made out of ice?" I ask her incredulously.

"Sort of. The bed frame is, but the mattress is made out of frost stuffed with snow. The blankets are also frost."

"Isn't that cold?" I ask her.

"You would be surprised. The cold doesn't bother me, but frost actually keeps the cold air out and the warm air in. Very comfortable."

"Oh, ok. I could get used to that."

Amy laughs.

"You have walked a long way. Why don't you rest? It is almost dark."

"But I am not tired!"

"You are beginning to sound a lot like Dan. 'I'm not hungry!' 'I don't want to clean my room!' 'I have to go to the bathroom!'"

I laugh.

"I am _not _like Dan! But I guess you are right. But tomorrow, can we do something fun?"

Amy sighed.

"Fine," she says as she gets into her own bed.

"Yes! Thanks!"

I get into my bed. Amy was right. It _is _comfortable. I now realize how tired I had been.

"Good night," I say to Amy.

"Good night," I hear her reply.

I soon find sleep.

**I know it is a little lame, but it will get a lot better in the next chapter! please R&R! u r awesome!  
>catsrawesome<strong>


	11. Kidnapped

**Hi! I got a review from Lukeskywal that he loved my story, but it was getting a little too lovey dovey for him. So, your wish is my command. I hope you like it! this one is for you Luke!**

Dan's POV

I didn't believe it when Jake told us that Amy had weird ice powers.

When he came home limping with a sprained ankle, we quickly took him in and Nellie nursed his injuries. She learned how to do it because sometimes calling the hospital could be risky. After he told us his tale, I was instantly suspicious. This could be a trick. If this boy hurt Amy, even if he was three years older than me, I would make him regret it. Nellie was similarly suspicious. Only when we saw the snow falling that we knew that he wasn't fibbing.

I had called everyone for a family meeting. I know you have heard of those boring family meeting where you discuss school or another boring problem happening, like moving. But if you have ever attended a Cahill family meeting, then you would be pretty excited.

At least, you would if you didn't know what was going on.

I am sitting on a chair. Nellie and Jake are sitting on a couch next to me. Atticus, Jonah Wizard, and Hamilton Holt are on another couch. Sinead is sitting with Ian on a third couch. Now we have representatives from each branch of the Cahill family.

"Ok everyone," I say. Everyone looks at me.

"We have an emergency. Amy… Amy has disappeared."

Everyone looks worried. Sinead gasps.

"Would you like to tell us what happened, Jake?" I ask.

Jake rises from the couch.

"It started about five days ago," he says, "I was taking Amy out on a date. We parked the car, had a picnic, and when we came back, there was no gas in the car. We pulled up in a gas station, but it only took cash, so I ran to the store next-door to get change. When I came back, Amy was unconscious."

"Wait, I thought you said that she disappeared," says Ian.

"Let me finish, ok?" exclaims Jake, startling everyone.

"Thank you. So anyway, the weird thing was that Amy's heart wasn't beating, but after a day, she woke up just fine."

"I have never heard of something like that," says Sinead.

"Amy said that she wasn't feeling that different. There were only two major changes. One: she was deadly pale. I thought it was because she was dead. Two: she was hot. But the weird thing was, it was night, and it isn't that hot at night, even in the summer. She was using a light blanket, too."

"That is weird," says Hamilton.

"Amy said that…" he trails off, "that she was injected by the people who knocked her unconscious."

"The serum?" asks Jonah immediately.

"No, but a different serum. I also suspect that this serum might be even more powerful than the first one."

Everyone started talking at once. Sinead immediately jumps from her seat to tell us that it is logically impossible for something to be more powerful than the serum. Ian starts demanding us to tell him the effects of the new serum, though he doesn't actually give us time to tell him. Hamilton starts describing what he will do to the people who hurt Amy, demonstrating a punch that made me cringe at the thought of someone having to endure that kind of pain from someone that strong. Jonah covers his eyes with his hands, like he is thinking '_Again!?'_ I have to that I feel the same way.

I try to calm everyone, but it doesn't work. Soon, Nellie gets up from her seat and screams at the top of her lungs, "SHUT UP!"

Everyone looks at her.

"Ok. First of all, Sinead. Jake saw it with his own eyes, so it must be possible. Hamilton, I think we should rescue Amy _before _we get the bad guys. Jonah, I understand that this is difficult, but you just have to be strong. Ian, if you want your question answered, look outside."

Everyone looks out the window. Sure enough, there are huge snowflakes still falling.

"Is that _snow?" _asks Sinead.

"Yes," says Jake, "The serum gave Amy the ability to control ice and snow. When I found out, she ran away. I called out for her, but she didn't listen. I slipped on the ice that she accidently created and twisted my ankle. By the time I got to my feet, Amy was gone. I didn't have the strength to look for her, so I limped to Dan's house."

"Do you know where she went?" asks Jonah.

"She ran towards the mountains," Jake replies.

"That makes sense," says Ian, "There, she would be well hidden and far away from any type of civilization. She could use her new powers without fear of being detected."

"So we head to the mountains?" suggested Hamilton, "I always did like mountain climbing."

"Let's go then!" I exclaimed.

Then I feel pain erupt in my head. Sinead screams before running towards the door. Everyone else runs after her, but only she manages to escape.

"Let her go," I hear a voice, distinctly male, say, "We only need these people. She will take the bait."

The last thing I see before I pass out is everyone else, even Nellie, unconscious on the floor, and men in black jumpsuits.

**CLIFF HANGER! u probably hate me now. next, there will be some more lovey dovey stuff, but it will quickly change into action. PLEASE R&R! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	12. Finding Out

**Hi! I got so many reviews! I got five from Alivia Don't Ask. in one, she told me that Amy actually had jade green eyes instead of brown. oops. I corrected the mistake in the previous chapter. Thank you for paying attention. anyway, I am glad you like my story!**

**I also got a review from Lukeskywal. Thanks for sticking and dealing with me!**

**Also thank you chocolatelove19 and SwayDestiny for reviewing! I love hearing from you and reading your reviews made my day! also, chocolatelove I listened to your ideas. I was actually planning to use one of you ideas and the other one was so good that I actually think I will use it! Thank you! **

**anyway, enough of my rambling. You are probably getting annoyed and just want to read the story. I hope you like it!**

Natalie's POV

When I wake up, the sun's first rays are being cast upon the castle, making the blue ice look purple. I yawn, stretch, and rub my eyes to rid the sleep from them. I would have watched the sunrise a little longer, but I am too focused on my sleeping roommate.

In all the times I have laid eyes on my cousin, I have never seen her look so peaceful. She is still sleeping, her chest rising and falling to match her gentle breathing. With her eyes closed, she showed no signs of fear, embarrassment, ferocity, or any emotion except serenity. Instead of the simple dress she had worn before, she is now clothed in a long blue dress and an elegant cape. Her hair was the same: brown with blonde highlights. She is barefooted, but next to her bed are two high-heeled shoes. They are high enough to look fancy, but not high enough that she would probably trip with every step she makes. I know from experience.

I am excited. She mentioned last time that today we would do something fun. I am eager to find out. I run to her bed and try to wake up.

"Amy!" I say, "Wake up!"

"Natalie," she groans, "Go back to sleep."

"But you promised that we would do something fun!"

"What time is it?" She slowly opens her ice-blue eyes and looks out the balcony that also serves as a window.

"Just a few more hours," she says, once again closing her eyes.

"Come on! Up with you!"

I try to pull her out of bed. Soon, I succeed. Unfortunately, she falls on top of me, and we are a tangled heap of limbs. I am laughing, and Amy looks annoyed but still smiles.

"Lucy!"

The snowy leopard runs into the room, bows to Amy, and then looks disapproving at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you," responds Amy, "I just promised Natalie here that we would do something fun, and she was excited. Did I wake you?"

"No. We were all already awake."

"Good. I would have hated it if you had been torn from sleep because of me. Anyway, Natalie and I are leaving the castle. You are in charge."

"Yes, Lucy," She bows and leaves the room.

"Why are we leaving the castle?" I ask Amy.

"You'll see," says Amy with a glint of mischief in her eyes that I have never seen before.

Amy slips into her shoes and waves her hand. A mini flurry encases her face and moves her hair. Her hair plaits into a simple side-braid. She then runs down the stairs, me following closely behind. The animals that we encounter bow deeply, and Amy always responds with a wave. Soon, we are exiting the castle. Amy runs toward the side of the castle. I am surprised to find stables with snow white (I am quite literal) horses. Amy runs into the stables and leads two of the horses out. One of them has wings. Amy mounts the winged one.

"Why do you get to ride that one?" I ask.

"Because I gave it life in the first place!" she says, laughing.

"Fair enough," I mount the regular horse.

"Follow me."

With a 'Ya!', Amy starts her horse at a brisk trot. I follow suit, and my horse obliges. Amy's horse starts to pick up speed, and I struggle to keep up. Soon, we are galloping away from the castle. My horse must be trained, because she manages to keep pace with Amy. We approach a cliff. Amy keeps galloping towards it without hesitation. Her horse has wings, but she must have forgotten that mine doesn't.

"Um, Amy?" I say. Amy doesn't respond.

"Amy?" I shout, louder this time.

"Amy!"

Amy pulls back on the reins, and her horse slows down. She is only temporarily stopped, because when I go barreling past her, she resumes galloping. The cliff is only feet away. I turn around to see Amy looking not at me or the cliff, but my horse. She suddenly thrusts her arms to her sides like wings. Likewise, wings are instantly formed on my horse's sides. My horse shakes the frost off of them and begins to flap them. Right before I tumble off the cliff, the horse jumps and glides, then begins to flap her new wings. We instantly gain height.

The landscape before me looks so enchanted that I think it couldn't have been done by nature. The sunlight reflecting off the snow makes the whole ground sparkle. Every snowcapped tree is positioned perfectly. The mountains are angled just right. It looks like something created just to be beautiful, like a dress.

The sound of beating wings behind me tells me that Amy is also flying. Soon, Amy is flying beside me.

"Sorry about that," she says, "I had to time it right."

"No problem," I reply, "But why didn't you get me a winged horse in the first place?"

"A lot of them are inexperienced and would have hesitated to jump off the cliff, while this little ball of life would have done it in a heartbeat."

"What is her name?"

"I don't know. What _is _her name?"

"I can name her?"

"Why not?"

I look at my horse. Like Amy had said, the horse couldn't keep still. With the snow shining off of her, she looks a little like a blizzard.

I suddenly have a name.

"I name you Flurry," I say to the horse.

"I like it!" the horse exclaims. I almost fall off of Flurry from the surprise.

"It is a fitting name," adds Amy.

"What is your horse's name?" I ask.

"Her name is Starburst."

"It is beautiful," I say.

"So, what do you think?"

"What do I think?" I reply, smiling like a madman, "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!"

"I am glad you like it," says Amy, also smiling, "How long do you want to stay?"

"As long as we can!" I immediately reply.

"Ok, we will return for breakfast, which is in about an hour."

We swoop through the sky, chasing each other and just gazing at the amazing spectacle Mother Nature has given us. After about an hour though, my stomach starts to growl, and we head back. We put Starburst and Flurry in the stables and head to the castle. Once in the castle, Amy walks to a beautiful dining room with a table that could have served at least fifty people.

Amy raises her hands, and a bunch of fruit made of snow and ice appear on the table.

"Are we eating snow?" I ask Amy.

"You underestimate me," says Amy, "I am more powerful that I look. This food tastes exactly like regular food."

I bite into an apple and realize that she is right. Except for it being cold, the fruit tastes completely normal. I eagerly down a bunch of fruits and then finish a bowl of cereal laid in front of me. Amy only eats a single pear and then patiently waits for me to finish.

"Not hungry," she replies when I question her about it.

I shrug and continue to devour what is left of my breakfast.

After breakfast, Amy and shows me around the castle, introducing me to certain animals. They are all friendly, and I do my best to act similarly. We go back up to her room where we play a card game from cards that Amy made herself. I had to make her promise that she doesn't change the cards to help her win. After lunch, we leave the castle and explore the area surrounding it. We eventually find thin ice that we crack, and I show Amy my powers. She seems awed, but there is also a look of dread on her face.

"And watch this!" I form the water into a perfectly flawless orb. I grab and hold it like it is a solid ball.

"Amazing," she replies.

I suddenly feel something tug on me, like some sort of long lost instinct. I tap the orb, and a single ripple forms. Then the water starts to fog up with a strange white mist.

"What did you do?" asks Amy.

"I don't know!"

The fog soon clears. When it does, we see something in the water as clearly as if it were a window. In it, we see a bunch of men in black clothing who are carrying things. On closer inspection, we realize that they are bodies. I let out a gasp when I see my brother. Amy's face displays shock when she sees a boy that I recognize as Jake Rosenblum, and then Dan, her brother.

"No!" she exclaims, "That is impossible! They can't have been kidnapped! They can't be dead! NO!"

She hits the orb. On contact, the water freezes and turns to ice. The images disappear. The ball of ice falls and shatters. Amy falls to her knees, her hands covering her face. I hear her crying.

I get down into a sitting position and hug her, trying to soothe her. I feel like I should be crying too. I mean, they kidnapped my brother too. But I feel a different feeling. Not sadness, but anger. They will pay for this.

"They need to be stopped," I say.

"Huh?" Amy removes her hands from her face, revealing swollen eyes red from crying. Her blue eyes now look more like ice than before from the tears that are blurring them.

"I say that we go down to them and tell them that they messed with the wrong family."

Amy stops crying. She rises and looks at me with determination.

"You are right," she finally says, "Let's go down there and give them a piece of our mind."

I smile. She starts running toward the stables. As we run, I hear her say, "No one hurt my brother…but me."

**Brotherly-Sisterly- love! I hope that wasn't to lovey dovey for you Luke. More chapters to come! u r awesome!**

**catsrawesome**


	13. Our Flight

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time! I just am juggling so many stories plus my own life. Well, the wait is over! I hope you like it!**

Amy's POV

I run as fast as my legs can carry me. As we run, I make a swift motion with my right hand. The bottom of my long dress, which just brushes against the ground, starts to rise until it is above my knees. I make another swift motion and leggings cover my legs, making it easier to run. I unclip my cape and it is carried away by the wind.

I hear Natalie's labored breathing behind me, but my own breathing is steady. I am running on pure adrenaline. I feel like I could run forever...

We quickly get to the stables, and I climb onto Starburst. Not even checking if Natalie is on Flurry, I flick the reins and set off on a gallop. We leave the clearing and my castle and set off into the woods. I don't know how, but I somehow know which way to go, like the snow itself is speaking to me, guiding me. Taking a leap of faith, I follow my instincts. I hear nothing the sound of hoof beat and our horses breathing in the cold, still air.

Soon, it starts to snow. I don't know if it is just natural causes that bring it, or if it is because I am distressed, but the falling snow comforts me. Every time a snowflake lands on me, I feel a rush of power. I don't know how Natalie is doing, but she hasn't complained so far...

We soon get to the cliff. I rush on without fear, and my horse leaps off without hesitation. Soon, we are soaring above the clouds. The view almost makes me forget my troubles, like it always does. I can see the sun setting on the distant horizon. Some part of me wishes that I could just fly off into the sunset, just like in books. Because whenever someone flies off into a sunset, it is the ending. The _happy _ending.

But this is not a fairytale.

After about half an hour of flying, I spot signs of civilization, like roads and gas stations. I keep on flying until I see buildings. We have reached the city. I start to descend.

Natalie suddenly cries, "Stop!"

I pull the reins, so my horse is hovering in mid-air. I look behind me. Natalie is staring at someplace on the ground, her face full of fear.

"What is it?" I ask her, annoyed, "You aren't getting cold feet now, are you? You were the one who suggested doing this in the first place!"

Natalie doesn't answer. Then, she slowly points somewhere below me. I look down.

I see nothing out of the ordinary. Just people in cars driving along a highway and more buildings.

"What? There is nothing unusual there."

Natalie shakes her head and points again. I look down again. This time, I notice an alleyway almost completely hidden from sight, even from up here. I am surprised that Natalie even noticed it in the first place. Then, I see what must have scared Natalie.

There are four people in black outfits walking down the alleyway. I see that they were each carrying something. Things that look suspiciously like bodies...

"That's them!" I exclaim, "Great job, Natalie."

"I am _not _about to get cold feet when my brother is down there somewhere!" says Natalie.

Natalie flicks her reins, but something else catches my attention.

"Wait a second," I whisper, grabbing Natalie's arm.

I see another smaller figure behind them. Unlike the others, she looks like a woman. I could just make out auburn hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Sinead," I say.

"What is she doing?" asks Natalie.

Then I see something glinting in Sinead's hand. A knife.

"She is trying to rescue them," I answer incredulously.

"She is going to get herself killed!"

"No she won't. She is an Ekat. She is very clever."

We are both wrong, but Natalie is closer. Suddenly, the man in the back of the group looks back, and he yells to the others. Sinead tries to run away, but before she can one of the men hit her on the head, hard. She crumbles onto pavement. I barely manage to bite back a scream.

"Is she dead?" asks Natalie, her hands over her mouth.

Like before, I feel like the snow itself it telling me the answer.

"No," I answer, "She is just unconscious. Come on. Let's finish what Sinead started."

"What did she start?" asks Natalie.

We urge out horses on, slowly this time so we don't attract the attention of the people. Then, they start to disappear into the wall of the alleyway.

"How are they doing that?" asks Natalie.

My first thought is that they have also been injected, but then I realize that they are going through a door in the side of a building.

"They are going into their hideout," I answer, "We have to follow them-"

I freeze (no pun intended). All the people were inside except one, who is holding Sinead and (a yelp almost escapes me) Dan. Even up here I can recognize that face. But the person who is holding Dan stops right before he goes in and looks right at us.

Natalie almost screams, but I manage to cover her mouth. The person looks like he is smiling. Then he goes in with the others and closes the door.

"Come on," I say, "We can't loose him. Ya!"

Our pegasi fold up their wings and dive. In seconds, we are on solid ground. I jump off my horse before it completely folds its wings and yank on the door. It is locked.

"How are we going to get in now?" asks Natalie.

"Don't worry. Just give me a second."

I flick my finger at the door knob. It glows blue for a second, and then we hear a click. I open the door.

"Handy," comments Natalie.

"Thanks. Let's go."

I am about to enter when Natalie grabs my arm.

"What?" I demand.

"We can't just barge in there!"

"Why not? We have magic! We will just knock them unconscious and grab them!"

"But they know that we are here. They probably have a trap set up or something! And I didn't like the look on that man one bit."

I gaze longingly at the door, and then sigh. Natalie is absolutely right.

"What do you suggest we do then?"

I am shocked when Natalie does the very thing I feel like doing the least: She smiles.

"I know just the thing."

**I will try to update again soon! U R AWESOME!**

**catsrawesome**


End file.
